Igo To Hollywood Arts
by pike14
Summary: This is a story about when sams dad comes back and she has to go to hollywood arts in L.A and Carly and Freddie follow her and meet the victorious gang.


**I dont own iCarly or Victorious. This is my first FanFiction and if you like it Review and i'll write more!**

**Sams pov**

I walked into my 10 drama class and took my sit next to Carly and Freddie. When Mr. Baker walk into class he started talking about improve and as normal I tuned out.

Now Mr. Baker was picking people to go up in front of the class and try improving. First he picked Carly and Gibby then he picked me and Freddie. He told me I was a lonely 30 year old lady that needed love and Freddie was a mailman that was in a relationship.

After we finish our improve the class started cheering and when everybody stopped talking Mr. Baker looked at me us and said "Wow that was amazing guys definitely the best improvisation I have ever seen! Good job!"

When class was over I met Carly outside waiting for me and Freddie when she seen me her face lit up she said "Wow, Sam I have never seen u do anything like that! You're an amazing actor and might pass a class with flying colours!"

"Thanks I said" I said and got on the bus

As I walk up the stairs to my best friend Carlys apartment in Seattle I got a phone call from my mother. She said "Sam get your but home this instant."

While I walked back down the stairs to my apartment I ran into Carly. Who was on her way to her apartment which was only a floor up she gave me a weird look and said "Were are you going aren't you coming up to my apartment"

"No I said I just got a call from my mom she said I have to come home right away. She sounded mad." I replied

"I'll come too she seems to go easer on you when I am there"

As we walked into my apartment I see a tall man with brown hair, jeans, a t- shirt and a coffee cup in one hand. I looked at me with wide eyes then he said "Hi Sam!"

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Jason Puckett." He answered

"Why are you here? Oh let me guess you're here to date my mother!" I said

"No!" He answered

"Then why are you here?" I asked

"Because Sam I am your father."

"Please all the men say that." I said

"They say that? That's sad!" Carly said

"Yes!" I said

"Pam come here please." He yelled

"What do you want?" She yelled back

"Explain why I'm here." He said

"Well Sam Jason is your father. He's here to take you to L.A with him." She said

"WHAT WHY!" I yelled

"Well Sam it's because your mother is going to jail for shop lifting so you have to come live with me." He answered in a calm voice

When I heard that I took off to my room. When I got there I jumped on my bed, shoved my face into my pillow and started to cry. It's not that I don't want to leave my mother it's that I'll miss Carly and Freddie. Freddie has been my boyfriend for two weeks now and I think I love him and he loves me and I don't want to leave him. Carly I'll miss her because she's my best friend and has always been there for me. Then there was a knock on my door and in walks Carly.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"No!" I answered with my face still in my pillow because I don't want her to see me cry.

"Why? You will be going to L.A were all the stars live." She asked

"Because I'll miss my friends! Manley you and Freddie! " I answered

"You can visit sometimes!" She said

Then there was another knock on my door and in came Jason. He looked at me then a Carly rubbing my back and said "Hi Carly! Can I please talk to Sam alone?

"Ok and Sam I'll wait in my apartment come up after." She replied

When Carly left he sat on my bed for about five minutes thinking about what to say then he said "Sam I know I haven't been there for you but I do love you and I want to be there for you and that's why I want you to come with me and not go to a orphanage."

"I just don't want to leave my friends" I said

"But you will make new friends at Hollywood arts" he said

"What's Hollywood arts?" I asked

"A performing arts school." He answered

"Why would I go to that?" I asked

"Because you can sing and dance." He answered

How did he know I haven't sung or danced since I was in beauty a pageant which was when I was 9."Get out! I'm not coming to live in L.A with you" I yelled

"Sam you are going to come with me and we leave in two days!" He yelled then he walked out.


End file.
